


And starring Skwisgaar Skwigelf as himself

by spys_written_garbage



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spys_written_garbage/pseuds/spys_written_garbage
Summary: Inspired by this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801741/chapters/30668304





	And starring Skwisgaar Skwigelf as himself

Skwisgaar wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"I didn't invites my moms"

Their honey moon wasn't what Toki would call disappointing, but one couldn't be disappointed when there were no expectations to begin with. Unlike the wedding and the new skin of married life, the honey moon and everything around it felt like he was an actor, the entire forest they rented a small set in a studio with a painted horizon and fake snow.

"Dids she says any'tings?"

"No"

"Ams you alrights?"

"I loves yous"

Were they normal humans, they would have gotten drunk and passed out when faced with emotions they didn't want to deal with, but perhaps because to them that was rutine, they stuck to their itinerary, somehow both on auto-pilot and in a panic. Reading lines they hadn't memorized. It already felt like a rut.

 

"We ams married, rights?"

"Looks likes its"

"That ams a pretty big deals. Gettings marrieds"

"Yeah"

"We ams reallies marrieds. Forevers"

"Hopefullies"

"You ams my fammilies nows. Part of my families"

Toki sat next to his husband, Skwisgaar's movements were stiff and deliberate, as if he'd never leaned his head on someone's shoulder before. Nether of them could really act. Their wedding bands clicked when their fingers intertwined.

 

There was a filter over everything now. Toki saw the world around him through tinted sunglasses. Their holiday had the constant hum of a loud amp over it, he wanted to picture an amp, it was familiar. The antenna had been broken by debris and the sound of static drowned out the tempest outside.

"She texted mes"

"What did she says?"

"How tipicals of mes, her only sons won't talks to hers, that I don't cares abouts hers, how ams goings to leaves hers. She asks for so littles but nobodies appreciates hers"

"Agains?"

"Yeah"

"She ams likes that, Skwisgaar"

"I knows"

 

A week in they silently made the mutual agreement to abandoned their expensive and carefully planned activities. For as little as they talked, or maybe because of it, there wasn't a second without bodily contact. All day, Skwisgaar touched his hair, asked for back-rubs, traced his hands over the parts of his body that were different from his own. Inprov wasn't his strong suit.

"Dids you t'inks about gettings marrieds before?"

"Yeah. Always wanted to gets marrieds"

"That ams what people does, rights?"

"I guess so"

"You looked so nice. We both dids"

"Yeah. We dids"

"It was a perfect weddings"

"Couldn't t'inks of any ways to makes it betters"

 

Two nights before, Skwisgaar had cried into his neck, no movement, he might have even been asleep. The movie ended. He watched the set be dismantled, the lights be taken down and his co-star stop pretending to be a better version of himself.

"I wanteds it to hurts! I wanteds her to sees I didn't trust her in my fammilies anymores!"

He screamed into Toki's neck, both their arms soon getting tired from the hold they had on eachother.

"I ams Skwisgaar Skwigelf, aren't I!? I don'ts ever spends more than half an hours with most peoples, now I'm fucking _marrieds_ and she doesn't care!?"

"She always moaned about how I was gettings olds, how I hads to settles downs to be a good sons!"

Toki hadn't said anything and his voice was hoarse

"You thoughts abouts gettings marrieds a lot befores, rights?"

"Yeah"

"You thoughts abouts getting marrieds to a girl?"

"This ams betters"

"She thoughts abouts me getting marrieds a lots too"

"She's a bitch, Skwisgaar"

"She shoulds have beens upsets! She shoulds have apologized and begged to comes!"

"I loves yous"

"She shoulds have saids she woulds be on her bests behaviors! she shoulds have crieds when she saws me take your hands! She shoulds have taken so many pictures she fills up her phones and hugged yous and saids you was a good mans who mades her sons happies!"

"I loves yous"

"She woulds have done that if it was a real weddings... In a church, in a suits with a girls"

" _I loves yous_ "

"If I had married a girls, she woulds have felt.... but she doesn't cares, it ams just anothers t'ing I dids to dissappoints her"

**Author's Note:**

> In which I just toss my personal problems on to the boys and let them deal with it


End file.
